The present invention relates generally to testing tools, and more particularly, to nonintrusive power and continuity testing tools for troubleshooting electrical and electronic circuits and systems.
There are a number of electrical test probes and equipment available on the market for testing the continuity of an electrical circuit or whether power is flowing through an electrical circuit. For example, a "VoltProbe 440" tool manufactured by Amprobe of Lynbrook N.Y., is a battery-operated testing probe that is used to determine if power is flowing through an electrical circuit. This tool has two electrical leads that are used to contact a test point and ground. If power flows through the tool, an audible sound is made indicating that a tested portion of the electrical circuit is functional. Radio Shack also sells a battery powered voltage sensor tool, part number 22-103, that operates in a similar manner. The Radio Shack circuit buzzes or flashes a light when is in close proximity to a powered circuit.
One particular embodiment of the present invention was developed as a test tool for use with ignition assemblies of burners, such as are used in boilers, furnaces, and internal combustion engines, for example. Typically, burners for boilers, such as those manufactured by Honeywell, for example, use optional monitoring systems that monitor various portions of the ignition system to determine if it is operating properly. Such monitoring systems are very expensive, and do not always accurately determine the functionality of the ignition assembly. However, these and other similar tools require a battery or other power source to operate. Also, the tools must be electrically connected to the circuit in order for the tool to properly operate.
It would therefore be an advantage to have a testing tool that does not require a power source to operate. The conventional electrical test probes mentioned above are connected to the circuit that is to be tested. It would also be an advantage to have a testing tool that is noninvasive, in that physical contact with the tested electrical circuit is not required in all circumstances.
Furthermore, conventional continuity testing tools, such as volt-ohm meters, and the like, are somewhat cumbersome. It would be an advantage to have a continuity testing tool that is easy to handle and whose output is easily seen.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for power and continuity testing tools for troubleshooting electrical and electronic systems. It is another objective of the present invention to provide for a power testing tool that is noninvasive and does not require power source to operate. It is another objective of the present invention to provide for power and continuity testing tools that are easy to handle and whose output is easily seen.